Hongkongs-blog
Mun Hongkong-Mun is also the mun of Moldova and Finland, rushing from one blog to another in a matter of seconds to keep up all of his roleplays. It's a sight to behold, really. She is some kind of nonbinary, though tbh it's all really confusing? Wow this is basically irrelevant... Too bad I'm fab B) Muse Hong Kong is a 15 year old, pansexual polyamorous child with twins named Lily and Annabelle. He's dating 2p!Belarus, whom he calls "Bela" and loves deeply. He cares for all of his friends, helping them out as much as he possibly can and cheering up those that are sad. He has many close friends, though sometimes his way of making friends isn't quite what people expect and he gets dubbed annoying for a while. Hong Kong is a kinky mofo that loves learning about others kinks and poking fun at Toris for his kinkiness. Luckily for him, Toris eventually became kind of used to Leon's behavior and they became very close friends. Level 13 to be exact. Though Leon loves Bela deeply, he has a tendency to flirt with like everyone. He doesn't have any boundaries at all... It could probably get him in trouble, though so far it hasn't gotten too bad. The only time it went downhill is when he got an M!A to love fem!Iceland. Leon is a giant meme as well, complete meme trash. He literally cannot go one day without reciting or using at least 7 memes. True story Relationships '-2p!Belarus' He's dating 2p!Belarus/Bela/Natasha and is very happy, though is rather frustrated that she hasn't been around lately to help him with the twins. He loves her dearly and has stated that, "Even though this m!a made me love her, it doesn't mean I love you any less! In fact I love you so much, there's an overwhelming feeling of love inside me!" indicating that he loves Bela so much that even the slightest amount of extra romantic love can make him slightly crazy. Though polyamorous, he'd have slight troubles with more than one partner due to his overflowing love for Bela. '-Lithuania' The two were originally on kind of rough terms, Hong Kong pointing out that Lithuania was kinky after an m!a gave him a curl and America yanked it. Instead of reacting in an offended or awkward manner, he simply moaned out, causing Hong Kong to tease him and get into a huge argument with him over whether he was kinky or not. Eventually, Hong Kong got Lithuania to calm a little and talked to him calmly about the different kinks he had. Now the two are great friends, supporting each other equally and enjoying each other's presence, making a rather surprising duo of friends. '-Norway' Norway is said to know Hong Kong "a little unfortunately," which lead Hong Kong to point it out and try to show off his "ultra ego," though it got him nowhere. '-Iceland' Hong Kong enjoys talking to Iceland, though he doesn't do it as often as he probably should. He likes trying to get Iceland to smile or laugh, though most times Iceland just gets tired and Hong Kong finally gives up out of consideration for his friend. '-2p!Fem!America' Amy (2p!Fem!America) Is much like a mother or an older sister to Hong Kong. He has stated that, though she was kind of like family, he wouldn't mind experimenting with her. He does admit however that it would be a little awkward. Leon tries to help Amy through rough times, comforting her in blanket forts and hugging it out. They have a very positive relationship. '-Japan' Japan and Hong Kong have a very "brother-like" relationship, teasing each other but also being there for each other. The two have gone through terrible fates together, almost dying together and scooping out their eyes on multiple occasions. There was a super secret affair between the two during Hong Kong's "Act like 2p!America" m!a, though as Mun got lazy he just kind of stopped oops... It was totally kinky though. '-America' Though he forgives him for his actions, Hong Kong is still weary of him. He had blindly gone into his trap, leading to a near-death experience, and has been keeping an eye on him whenever he's around. '-Belgium' Belgium had helped him when he was dying at America's house, rising up and killing America while Hong Kong sat feeling useless and without eyes. When she had defeated him, she came back to comfort Hong Kong who accepted her act of kindness gratefully. In return, he tried to help her through the realization she killed a man. Trivia * In many cases, Hong Kong-Mun is debating on whether she wants this to be a thing, though he kind of likes it so we will never know: Hong Kong has depression, though no one knows because he hides it behind a mask of happy. He has many scars up his arms, leading him to never wearing much of anything other than his ridiculously long sleeves. * Despite being the "Alpha Seme" he actually really likes the idea of being dominated, however he feels like he can't be dominated or he will lose his title. * Hong Kong-Mun originally had a very set-in-stone idea for him, but when he got the 2p!America m!a, she liked being so seme and changed his personality completely. He's not sure if he likes this or not, as it has resulted in almost completely reflecting herself. Aka Hong Kong acts almost exactly like him now because of that m!a and that makes her frustrated. Category:Canon characters Category:Asian countries Category:Male countries